


Prince Tulip

by 666maggot777



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Felix accepts Dimitri's proposal, willing to go through the motions with him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 12





	Prince Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of two things in this tag:  
1.trans Felix  
2.trans Felix/Dimitri  
3.marriage proposals  
4.Felix being absolutely fucking RIPPED
> 
> Enjoy.

It's been roughly two years and nor the king or duke was over the war that drastically changed their lives. It felt like they were both young boys just yesterday, perhaps, Felix wishes it. He knows war is inevitable, but it had reshaped the one person he cares for, splashing the ugly shades of red alarmingly onto his fair pale skin.   
  
He cares for Dimitri, cares for him more than he'll ever personally say. He's not a sap, he's dumbly in love with him, willing to risk it all for a man that once proposed to him with a white ribbon.   
  
The proposal was made in private, it was one of the nights where Felix would stand by the lake, either tossing rocks purely out of frustration or boredom. He wasn't expecting Dimitri to come out of the shadows like a mercenary.   
They talked casually like normal, laughing whenever Felix vented about Sylvain and how much of a headache he is. Felix is a person with zero tolerance for those who are a hassle, useless, or a pain in the ass for him. Now, some might argue that Dimitri is a pain in his ass, and while that's correct, it isn't the point and Dimitri is different  
  
Anyone that approaches Felix will realize from the get-go, he's easily irritable, always seeking a challenge, passing judgment before you even open your mouth, and many, many more things.   
  
He isn't a sap, he isn't an easily pleased person and nor is he the most calmed, so being proposed to was a lot to take in. It wasn't like he didn't feel the same, in fact, an expected anxious feeling swallowed him whole, taking away his privilege to speak.   
  
Love and being bound to someone is sacred, it is to love another despite the difference, he knew even when his sex came to mind, Dimitri wouldn't care and has shown that he thinks Felix is one of his men.   
  
No judgment is meant to be passed onto the other spouse, so Felix knows better.   
  
But just because he knows better, doesn't mean the anxious feeling is automatically gone.   
  
Dimitri pulled out a white ribbon, he reached for Felix's hand and placed it in his palm.   
  
"Take this, if you keep it then you answered my proposal, but if you throw it away, I understand."   
  
He accepted it, why be a fool and not accept it?   
  
He clutched it in his hand, he had a lot to ask.   
  
"Hey, Dimitri?"   
  
Looking at the other man now, Felix notes he's doing that sad little puppy look from when they were kids, usually the expression came about because he did something (like break a 600k vase.) his face had guilty written all over it.   
  
Felix fell for it then, he's falling for it now.   
  
Dimitri tilted his head slightly to the left, still wearing that pitiful expression with a sorrowful smile.   
  
He's just as anxious.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How long have you thought of this?"   
  
He refused to let his voice waver, not like this.   
  
"How long what? You must be clear, Felix," he spoke with the softest smile plastered on his dumb idiot face.   
  
Why must he look at Felix like that?   
  
"Don't play coy, Dimitri. How long have you planned on this?"   
  
"A long time."   
  
"What's a long time?" Felix would like to think this is just something that popped into Dimitri's head, he just went along with it because his impulses say so.  
  
"Three months, but I've been in love with you longer."   
  
Felix knew that the little bit of unrealistic hope was, indeed, unrealistic. He just wonders when the Goddess will be on his side for once because, with the way the night is going, he might combust.   
  
Dimitri walked into Felix's personal space, and even though there isn't a wall behind the smaller man, he makes no attempt to move. He's not uncomfortable by all means, just expecting something a little too unnerving for him.   
  
"Felix, I promise to be nothing but faithful to you, I will attend to all of your wants and needs, " he placed his hands on Felix's shoulders. "Tell me your worries, your fears, and sorrows, I promise to make it better.."  
  
Felix's shoulders tensed, he didn't like the idea of someone other than himself, offering to fix his problems, as if it were possible.   
  
That was one thing, Felix couldn't stand about him, he tries to shoulder his  
own burdens and carry others, at the same time. He wants to save people because of the tragedy that took place when he was nothing, but a small, helpless and frightened boy.  
  
It isn't his fault, but he acts like it is.   
  
It's a pity.   
  
The talk ended shortly after that, Felix kept it short and didn't want to injure him emotionally, and that's very rare for Felix, it almost shocked him as well.   
  
But back then, he wanted to yell at the other man, telling him to shut up and stop crying, but these are simple thoughts that he wishes to project at his younger naive self.   
  
He went back to the campsite with bitterness stuck on his tongue, a conflict that sat upon his mind when he tried to sleep on his mat inside the tent he shared.   
  
Felix doesn't show resentment towards the memory, he doesn't pray to forget it like he use to. He's flustered upon letting Dimitri's words of pure adoration flood his mind, he gets flustered even when his Majesty touches him oh so tenderly.   
  
A kiss here and there, a stroke of his hand on his cheek, validating words pour out of Dimitri's mouth like pure honey. It wasn't Felix's plan to have this kind of relationship with his childhood best friend, and besides, he kept the white ribbon for a reason. He refused to let scum untangle his hair from the white knot, it was a piece of Dimitri, and was something he must keep even if the proposal made him feel embarrassed.   
  
And despite it all, Felix laid down his answer.   
  
And much to Dimitri's perturbation, he felt a wave of happiness blanket over his tall form. He embraced Felix, crying into his shoulder, and Felix hasn't pushed the weeping man away. There were hesitant movements when it came to Felix's hands, almost as if he's trying to figure out how to use them, but he stopped stalling and wrapped his arms around the taller and muscular man.   
  
They stayed that way until Mercedes came to break the two up.   
  
They've been wrapped in each other's embrace since then, inseparable unless Felix has crucial business to attend to, a meeting, adjusting finances, telling people who can and can't have an audience with their Majesty.   
  
Sometimes Dimitri will press a faint kiss to Felix's lips, surprise kisses have been something Felix doesn't think he'll get over. The little kisses he receives on his ears, the kisses placed on his throat in the most tender way, the fingers that glide up his shoulder and caresses him.   
  
They'll never go below the belt and for good reason. Aside from Felix's trouble with his sex, Dimitri is self-conscious about his scars, he dislikes the fact he can't hide them all. But now, Felix always to make sure he kisses the ones he can reach.  
  
Dimitri has only made it so far down Felix's chest, he gave him the most attention there and if he was told to stop, then he stopped. It made Felix feel better, but of course, how couldn't it? Dimitri is willing to make Felix is comfortable, his words of affection are what makes Felix's stomach do a flip, it makes his face hot and his toes curl.   
  
He wants to let out an embarrassing noise, but he keeps it trapped in his throat.   
  
It's sweet, really. Dimitri has heard Felix make pleased noises, he doesn't mind and has told him it's the cutest noise he's heard.   
  
They stop before things get out of hand, either still partially nude or throwing on a shirt.   
  
Their wedding was still in preparation, but it's going to be finished by next week. consummating one's marriage is important, and Felix already made up his mind, putting all of his trust in Dimitri's hands, and if Dimitri stays true to his words years ago, then Felix has nothing to worry about.   
  
"Are you positive?" this might've been the tenth time he's asked and every answer from Felix varied to 'yes' and grunts, mostly rough grunts that said he was getting annoyed.   
  
To be fair, Felix's biggest thing was his body, but if he's made himself clear at all right now, then everything should be okay. It doesn't mean his pride isn't there, but what can he do? This is something he wants too, he's learning to depend on others, and this situation   
calls for just that.   
  
Felix closed the book he was reading, setting it aside on the night table and turned the oil lamps, before asking Dimitri to join him in bed. Dimitri waved his hand like a flag, not even bothering to look away from what he was doing.   
  
Okay, maybe now Felix knows how he feels--but he will never say that out loud, he rather die than admit he understands one thing about that man, but being ignored like that? It meant Dimitri was rather busy.   
  
Felix didn't seem to care.   
  
"Come to bed, Dimitri."   
  
He tapped the empty space on the bed, beckoning the other to come over.   
  
At least Dimitri knows how Felix feels when he's distracted from his work.   
  
Dimitri ended up listening, putting down his calligraphy pen and organizing the papers by what's important and soon after, slipping into less heavy clothes and slides into the covers beside Felix.  
  
"Are you becoming lonely without me, dear?" Dimitri must be in a teasing mood, and if that is the case, then Felix is hitting him on the head with the book on the nightstand.   
  
"Eh? As if I'd become lonely without a boar." he's lying, he'll really rage if he ever loses Dimitri again.   
  
He doesn't want to go through that again, he doesn't want 'them' to go through that again. The days are passing and as the clouds move, the sun sets, so the moon may take its place. With that in mind, this brings the day of their wedding closer and Felix wouldn't like to admit it, but he's becoming a little needy and craves the attention of his soon-to-be husband.   
  
A hand came to tuck away loose strands of hair, pushing them behind Felix's ear.   
  
"I rarely see you with your hair down, you don't even take out the ribbon I gave to you all those years ago." Felix didn't have to look at the other man to tell he's smiling, he can hear it in his voice.  
  
the sound of adoration drips from Dimitri's mouth as he strokes Felix's cheekbone with his thumb.   
  
If Felix took off the ribbon, he's afraid he might lose it, he rarely ever untied it since Dimitri proposed to him with it. It may be silly to others, perhaps a pristine daughter of a King or Monarch would have a fit because Dimitri didn't give her a big ring, but Felix couldn't believe he was being proposed to in the first place.   
  
Never in his wildest dreams, did he think he'd ever marry a prince, and come to love that prince with everything in his body.   
  
He faced Dimitri, noticing his eyes are glazed over, he looked hazy, only smiling the softest whenever his other half is around.   
  
The hand cupping his cheek is warm and tender, Felix can't help leaning into it.   
  
"I did not want to lose it, so I always used it as a hair tie."   
  
Dimitri's mouth made a small 'o' and then he leaned in closer, their foreheads pressed together.   
  
"You won't lose me." Dimitri's voice wasn't above a whisper, Felix could see his lips curve upwards into a faint smile.   
  
"Can the boar now tell the future?" Felix's mood was playful, smiling shortly after his partner broke out into a small giggle fit. It didn't mean Felix's words weren't sour, he worried over losing this man almost every day, and the idea is enough to make him anxious.   
  
He knows Dimitri can't promise anything, so he doesn't. They stopped making promises since they reunited, only doing what's within their ability. Dimitri might feel like taking risks, but he cannot be so careless with his life anymore, it isn't just his anymore, he has to share it with someone else now.   
  
"I'll be more cautious, I won't jump into danger right away."   
  
"And?"   
  
"I'll come to you if I have a problem." after Dimitri spoke, Felix pressed a fleeting kiss on his partner's lips, it was short and sweet.   
  
"May I have another?" what was the point of asking if he was already going to kiss him? It was lips moving with a swipe of tongues and the pink muscles brushing together.   
  
Hands anchored up to cup Felix's face, they took a breather and went right back to it. Felix sucked on Dimitri's lip, drawing out a pleased noise and he greedily chased after it, climbing onto his lover's lap.   
  
He trailed kisses from the corner of Dimitri's mouth and down to the scar on his jaw, moving up again to kiss the eye patch meant to hide the eye Dimitri lost.   
  
"I already know what you look like, " Felix tugged onto the eye patch. "Yet, you never take it off."   
  
Dimitri seemed a little handsy, putting his hands on Felix's hips.   
  
"I could say the same about you. you never remove that ribbon and we're to be wed very soon."   
  
He knows this already, it is their wedding for heaven's sake! Maybe Dimitri wants to pester him, maybe just ask questions about something he already has an answer to. He's good for doing that. if he really wants the damn ribbon out, he should take it out himself.   
  
"If you are afraid of me leaving, I assure you I'm not going anywhere. Didn't you once say the same?"   
  
"I didn't tell you once, I told you this every day and every night, but I'll tell you again," Felix's hand reached around his head, feeling for the white silky fabric and ultimately finding it and pulling on it, letting his hair cascade to his neck.   
  
"There," Felix hands Dimitri the ribbon before falling beside him and snuggling into his space.   
  
"You can have it back since we're getting married anyway."   
  
And just like that, the conversation was over. Their talks tended to end that way, Felix saying the finale word and you have to shut up, or he's gonna strangle you. Dimitri doesn't get the final say, which would be the reason as to why people still call Felix his wife (that and his sex) and while it's disrespectful, they both agreed he fits the naggy wife role.   
  
Dimitri felt a smile creep onto his lips. He couldn't stop him and didn't want to. Felix isn't as mean as most would assume, he can be funny and smiles beautifully, his aggressive nature is from many factors in his life growing up, and he's also kind because of his hardships. It makes Dimitri think about what Bernadetta said once, it was about Felix kind of being like a nut, hard outside, but appealing on the inside.   
  
He heard this from Felix himself, it was quite a story and one Dimitri shall treasure, even if he wasn't there.   
  
He kissed the white silk draped over his palm, then leaning down to press a soft kiss to his partner's cheek and the action earns him a groan.   
  
He knots the sash around his wrist and lays down beside his beloved, reaching around to ruffle dark hair.   
  
"Mmmm. That..feels..nice." Felix hummed out of satisfaction, comfortable with the way Dimitri runs his fingers along his hair and scalp. If he could, he'd be purring right now.   
  
It made Dimitri's cheeks warmer and his chest fuller, oh does he love his betrothed  
  
One last kiss and it's goodnight mixed with unspoken I love you's.   
  
They lull to sleep until the morning comes again.   
  
And as a new day rolls by, Mercedes uninvitedly-invites herself over. She wants to discuss wedding plans and relationships.  
  
She picked up her teacup, bringing it to her lips to test the heat, and after finding it to be warm she took a sip.   
  
"Oh, wow! That's delicious! Who made this?" she beamed around the garden, maybe looking for a butler, maid or maybe Dimitri just simply made it.   
  
Speaking of Dimitri, he was the only one paying attention, Felix was busy writing letters (in such a heavenly place such as the garden. Unbelievable). He claims it's matters so important, that not even his soon-to-be spouse can look! Couples share everything, don't they? Oh, this is frustrating.   
  
Mercedes completely blocked out everything Dimitri said to her, but she responded after Felix yelled: "respond to him, witch!"  
  
She snapped right back. "This witch heals you on the battlefield, be careful with your words."   
  
Felix huffed, looking down at the letter he was currently writing.   
  
"Tch. You aren't much of a healer anymore, now are you?"   
  
"Why you-" Mercedes boiled the tea with her fire until it was bubbling, ready to throw it on the face of the man in front of her.   
  
"Felix stop! Mercedes, you too."  
  
"Hmph." was all Felix even bothered to respond with.   
  
At least Mercedes looks like she knows this is childish, but neither of them   
seem to be..friendly? They claim to be friends (mostly Mercedes says so), but Dimitri is fairly sure friends don't agitate each other purposely, and they do this quite a lot.   
  
It's only become apparent on how close those two are and despite rumors during the war and after, Felix isn't courting her, cheating or sapphic.   
  
"Anyway, now that's over, I can tell you who made the tea. It was Felix."   
  
Oh, the gosh darn irony!   
  
She really wanted to give him her thanks, but still wants to throw boiling tea at him.   
  
"I..wahhh...Felix! I take everything back, this is truly delicious!"   
  
She sounded genuine and that's probably what annoyed him.   
  
"It's...just tea.."   
  
Then Dimitri opened his big fat mouth. "Yes, it may be just tea, but it doesn't mean the tea you made isn't delicious, much like Lady Mercedes said."  
  
Although Felix didn't use his words and only scoffed, Dimitri and possibly Merci can tell he's just nonplussed.   
  
Nevertheless, Felix's own distractions didn't bother the other two companions. Merci exactly aimed at the perfect colors for the wedding, what flower arrangements would be good and if they should have a tea ceremony. Dimitri wanted Felix's opinion, while he doesn't care much for the detail and will let the others do what they want, it would be best to ask him if he'd like a tea ceremony.   
  
He shrugged, most likely not paying attention at all, as he writes away at his letter.   
  
There's chatter among him, along as it doesn't have anything to do with the Boar Prince or war, then everything okay-  
  
Mercedes perked up, offering cake she made. "Felix, you must try! I spent much time on this, y' know? It would be a shame if it goes to waste-"   
  
"Feed it to boar and quiet."   
  
Dimitri swallowed the chewed up pieces of cake before he spoke, "Felix isn't that fond of sweets."   
  
This seemed to make Mercedes sulk, it appears as if she'd curl in on herself or something of the like.   
  
It wasn't like Felix could see this with how buried he is in his writing, but a sad stare was making him feel unbelievably sad. He didn't know if his Boar-husband's gaze was piercing him out of making him feel guilty, or Mercedes was giving that sad old look she always gives Felix if she wants her way.   
  
It didn't matter if both of the two idiots were staring, the matter is he feels bad, and he's supposed to be nice on this lovely hot day!  
  
Felix sighs, putting the calligraphy pen down on a piece discarded paper. Most likely a letter he wrote previously and wasn't satisfied with it.   
  
"Listen, I have to get this letter done before I do anything else, " just to prove his point, he held up the paper he was writing on, although they couldn't see anything due to it being turned to the blank side.   
  
Dimitri pulled the teacup away from his lips. "Is the letter that important?"   
  
Even though Felix couldn't say his exact thoughts, which were 'yes because the letter is about you. Stupid.' he exchanged his line of thought for a glare.   
  
And as soon as his glare came, his expression changed to something that could be considered content.   
  
"Fine," Felix folded the paper neatly and threw it to the side like it was trash. "Cut me a piece."   
  
Merci didn't do as he asked, she was rather curious as to why he threw away his letter like that. "Excuse me, but why did you throw -"   
  
"Throw what? The letter?" he reached over to accepted the piece of cake Merci cut him. "It wasn't good anyway. It sounded nothing like me." Felix stuck the fork in the juicy strawberry, putting the single piece of red fruit in his mouth.   
  
Dimitri looked over after handing his cup to Merci for more tea. "If I may inquire-"   
  
"No, you may not," Felix spoke with food in his mouth, but Dimitri could hear him clearly. He didn't push it further.   
  
They enjoyed their evening until Annette came to pick up her wife. Merci left them the cake and other treats she brought. Annette's parting gift was teasing Felix, she's the only person who can touch him (second to Dimitri,) and the only person he refuses to get angry with (third to Bernadette.) Sylvain was strolling by with Dedue,   
they both seemed to be getting along quite sufficiently, Dedue even laughed at his dumb jokes and bothers to humor him.   
  
The assortment of things on the green earth wasn't Felix or Dimitri's problem anymore, leaving in the hands of "two strong men". Sylvain's idiotic words. like hell Felix would utter those words without a hint of irony and or mockery.  
  
Their day ended with nothing spectacular really happening, it was completely normal for Felix to have a fit and start screaming. He yelled at a Maid and a young Maiden that came to request help due to trouble in her village, it's located in the Eastern plains.   
  
Of course, the foolish King, who is his betrothed, decides to depart tomorrow morning. Felix knows objecting is futile, considering the fact his boar spouse will not turn down a single one of his people in need, even if his soon-to-be husband voices his concerns.   
  
So, Felix frustratingly continued to write his letter, only making the Boar more curious as to who it's for, but knows full well, that pushing won't give him anything but a tongue lashing and not the good kind.   
  
The oil lamps were turned down, only dimming the room, formulating wavering shadows that came across as if they had a life of their own. They sought out solace in the walls, amongst its fellow shadow puppets.   
  
Dimitri is tired, but he wants his beloved to just rest by his side, and it's becoming rather difficult convincing him.   
  
" Felix, dear-"   
  
"So help me Goddess, if you call me another sappy or cutesy name, I'm shoving this pen into your other eye!"   
  
Ouch. Dimitri put an offended hand over his heart, at least one could assume he still has one. He dramatically gasped, mouth shaped into an 'o'.  
  
Felix massaged the pressure points in his temple, trying his best to soothe a headache that was sure to irk him more. He wasn't irritated with Dimitri, and he's aware that's a first! He just can't write down something that doesn't sound like his words, something that came from his thoughts and that sickeningly sweet familiar warmth that pools at his core.   
  
He wants to describe everything, but cheesy isn't his style. He's afraid his letter will sound like it was written by another, but Dimitri has to know his own betrothed's handwriting, right?  
  
After all, when the Duke is out taking small missions. Such as: helping wives with their marriage issues, he's writing a letter to his love. Also, you'd think Felix wouldn't be cut out for pretending to be a marriage counselor. The Boar King will swear on his friendship with Dedue (also considering Dedue saw him play counselor) that Felix is great at his job.   
  
As for writing letters, if Dedue giving his Majesty a summary of their "mission", then it was the Duke fuming with rage while he screams his report, with pen and paper.   
  
Their relationship possibly, strangest.   
  
Because of Felix, Dimitri did a complete 180 and out of nowhere, they're getting married. Honestly, details aren't important. No one needs to know their foolish King proposed with a white ribbon.   
  
Time goes by, and Felix is no longer rubbing gently at his temples, instead, he's doing diaphragmatic breathing. He put the cap back on the calligraphy pen, setting aside his workspace in favor of his soon-to-be husband. He folded the letter and slipped inside the book he was reading a night ago.  
  
But much to Felix's disdain, the Boar spoke. "Felix, if you do not wish to lie with me, then do not force yourself--I rather you finish, then relax and rest by my side, preferably in my arms."  
  
The way Dimitri just opens his mouth, and says those words so casually, like it isn't a big deal. He's made his partner flustered, but that information isn't relevant to the conversation they're having.   
  
Felix rolls onto his side, leaning into the welcoming warmth that belongs to his spouse. Why not be cheesy? Dimitri has prompted blood to rush to his significant other's cheeks, nose, It dips down to his neck and gorgeous chest. It isn't exactly fair, he exploits his knowledge of Felix being easily flustered, with little effort.   
  
Felix ran his hand down the other man's broad chest, feeling uneven skin full of scars. kisses planted on a pale neck, a kiss pressed to a tiny cut at his throat.   
  
Dimitri was caught off guard by the sudden display of affection his partner is showing, a laugh rumbling from his throat. "What's gotten into you, dear one?" Dimitri inquiries, running his fingers through long black locks of hair.   
  
Felix pulled away only to clamber onto his partner's hips. "I'm not angry with you--rather, I am just frustrated with some writing, " he slides his hand up and down Dimitri's chest, poking at scars with his nail or the pad of his finger.   
  
It didn't seem to bother Dimitri, in fact, the smirk on his voice was very telling.   
  
"I don't suppose I could help?"   
  
Felix's hand stopped at the man's side. "No," he shook his head from side to side and continued. "I'm afraid...I do not want to talk about writing or even think about it," he towers over his lover, breaths away from the man's peach-colored lips. "Can't you relieve me of my stress?"   
  
Now, Felix isn't sure how he got here or if he was actually thinking, but the act of intimacy he just asked for didn't sound so scary. He had Dimitri to comfort him. of course, there's that lingering fear of seeing himself naked, being displeased with himself, but lovemaking is meant to be fun.   
  
It's meant to be a fun experience, comfortable and supposedly builds something between you and your partner. Lovemaking will be different, this is all because of Felix's sex.   
  
Felix slid down into Dimitri's lap as the man sat up, straightening his posture just a little. The sudden switch of positions made Felix feel small under Dimitri's singular gaze.   
  
"Do you understand what you're asking?" Dimitri's voice was strictly wrapped in concern.   
  
Felix thought his question was absolutely idiotic. as if he didn't know what he was implying! But he knows it's just Dimitri being Dimitri. So to soothe his soon-to-be husband's worries, he has to reassure him.   
  
He slips both of his hands "if you're really that concerned, then listen when I tell you I'm uncomfortable." the Boar bobbed his head instead of using his words. He's flustered and doesn't seem like he'll ever take his eyes off of the man before him, which in turn, made Felix equally flustered--embarrassed is better used here.   
  
He'd hate to be visibly nervous, he wanted to be bold and make the first move, or rather, guide Dimitri to make the first move.   
  
He pulls Dimitri's hands towards his chest, fingertips brushing the buttons of his white-collar dress shirt.   
  
"C'mon, " Felix let go of the Boar's beastly hands, but they still hovered there as Felix unfastened the buttons to his collar. "Undo the rest." he's okay with this. Years ago, he was afraid of the very man who's now undressing him.   
  
He can say his fears were justified but to a certain degree did he not understand and mocked Dimitri for the voices that ran wild in this head. They shout like a mantra, familiar voices seeking solace, at some point, Dimitri even heard Felix's.   
  
The white dress shirt pooled around him, loosely draping itself off his shoulder and lying lazily on the bed.   
  
"You're gorgeous." and Dimitri really meant it, that's what made the compliment worse. It wasn't hollow, it wasn't fruitless.   
  
"Truly perfectly carved by the Goddess."  
  
He wanted him to shut up.   
  
Peach pink dusted along Felix's chest, he feels warm under Dimitri's locked gaze. He really didn't plan on turning away at all. He knew he didn't know what to do less, his rough scarred up hand gliding calloused fingertips up his equally scarred shoulder. It's a soft gesture.  
  
Even with the gentleness, he wanted Dimitri to make the first move, it was too quiet and slow, but he also understood the anxious pit his spouse must be feeling right now. He feels something too, it's anxiety mixed with heat that coiled between his legs.   
  
Before he could close the space between them, Dimitri asked: "where can I touch you?" it was something close to a whisper, very gentle and shy sounding. The rosiness of Dimitri's cheeks and nose was far more visible than before, it made him look quite youthful, almost like the Dimitri Felix knew back in the Academy.   
  
The same color bloomed more on Felix's neck and nose.   
  
"You can touch...My chest, um..thighs and my sides or hips. You aren't limited..to using your hands." oh, Goddess, Felix feels like his face is on fire, possibly able to feel the heat radiating off his face. He felt like exploding, maybe dying.   
  
Much to Felix's surprise though, Dimitri only nodded and added an affirmative hum. It was pleasing to hear and see.   
  
  
  
"C-come here." damn his stutter and damn the way Dimitri makes him stutter.   
  
After leaning, Felix captures him in a passionate sloppy kiss. It's every bit of messy, Dimitri sweeps his tongue across the man's bottom lip and soon invites the pink muscle to his lover's mouth.   
  
Dimitri shifted his position to sit on his knees and Felix instinctively attached his legs to The King's hips and was pressed down into the comfort of their duvet.   
  
None of them were naked below, but if Dimitri or Felix so wanted, they'd ground into each other, chasing the sweet friction.   
  
Dimitri snaked his fingers towards Felix's firm chest, cupping his pretty perky breast and brushed his thumb passed a pink nipple.   
  
Felix moaned in his mouth.   
  
Felix has always been a lovely sight to behold. He worked no matter the time of day, he always nudged a gap in his schedule for training, during exam time in the Academy days or days during the dreadful war.   
  
He worked to tone his chest, making them firmer and perky until his breast resembled a man's muscular chest. He put on muscle mass differently, having his long life desire fulfilled, it boosted his confidence.   
  
And a certain someone's attraction to him grew bigger.   
  
Felix bit into his lip, suckling on the sensitive skin afterward as an apology, and it made Dimitri feel a bit fuzzy.   
  
Felix broke away for a breather and Dimitri waited patiently, slowly releasing the sensitive hardened bud between his fingers and moved his hand to the side of Felix's head.  
  
"Yes, my dear-" a hand-pulled greedily at his waistband, trying hard to pull it down.   
  
Also, now that he's noticing it, he realizes how hard he is.   
  
"Take these off. I'm ready." very straightforward with no stuttering in there, but his voice was still every bit of soft.   
  
"Of course, anything for my dearest love."   
  
Felix groaned as his partner left his space, and began to unfasten his trousers. He couldn't bring himself to look when this is the perfect time to, although, Felix is aware of why he won't look, not wanting to feel shame crumble on him and making him remember what he lacks and how much a joke-  
  
Clothes were tossed to the floor, Felix could hear them softly thudding against the floorboards.  
  
It reminded Felix that he needs to dance out of the rest of his clothes, so he quickly shimmies out of his bottoms and underwear. He knows it'll be more of a hassle (and embarrassing) if he let Dimitri finish undressing him. and even though the idea sounded fun earlier, much to Felix's mortification, he wasn't going to let go of whatever pride he still has.   
  
The clothes are discarded onto the floor and make a pile next to Dimitri's thrown away clothing.   
  
Dimitri turned and faced his spouse with awe. "Love--Oh, you're much more gorgeous than I could imagine." his thighs we're covered in already healed scars, s  
  
Felix knew how terribly flushed he is right now, this is proving to become far too much him and he might not have the will to survive the pure adoration his soon-to-be husband has for him.  
  
"Can I touch you?" his voice was the softest when he felt so full of love.   
  
Felix nodded, allowing Dimitri to reach forward to caress his cheek with his thumb. The Boar's hands are large, calluses cover the padding of the fingers, bruises, and cuts make their mark, but the ugly color of red halts its overflow.   
  
He's supposed to be ugly, covered in a menacing aura of killing intent, however, he's the gentlest he can be and Felix felt warmth as he leans into his hand.   
He sought passion and affection.   
  
Dimitri took what he wanted, closing the distance between, sharing a slow and much softer kiss. everything about them in this moment was filled with gentle caresses and small puffs of air released from their lungs.   
  
Felix let Dimitri between his legs, locking him there and swiping his tongue across the man's pink lips. He suckled on Dimitri's bottom lip while enveloping him in his warmth, pressing him lower with his heels on his back.   
  
The Boar breaks away, aiming for the Duke's neck, his breath ghosts over the skin.   
  
"If you may, please guide me. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, " 'or hurt you' is left unsaid, but it's very clear in his low growl tone.   
  
Felix places his hands onto his partner's broad shoulders, he wants to explore every curve and defined line of his beloved's body. He could feel breath heavier on his neck, he is feeling rather impatient and is holding on for Felix's sake.   
  
Dimitri's hands trace the divine curve of his lover's hips, tracing his touch down Felix's muscular thighs, he worships the firm curves that his hand follows down to to the pit of his knee.   
  
He holds up the leg by the pit of his knee while he trails wet kisses from Felix's neck, down to the middle of his throat, and one kiss to his jaw before he continues down the man's chest. All of this leaves the words in Felix's throat to flee, leaving him and swapping out for desperate pants.   
  
Two faint kisses pressed to each breast and the trail of kisses continues down to Felix's perfectly sculptured stomach, his strength is training is something to praise.   
  
He stops upon hearing the urgent call of his name, he's afraid he overstepped.  
  
"Yes, dear one? Have I overstepped? If so, I do sincere-"   
  
"N-No..! I, " his voice trails off. "Just come here." his lips mold into a crooked smile, eyes narrowly sly, anxiety still bites at him.   
  
Dimitri shot up, meeting his soon-to-be husband at eye level. His hand is still holding up Felix's leg but by the underside of his thigh.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I..I want you to eat me out." alright, coming off strong. Very straightforward approach on Felix's side. This made him a little proud of himself, it's silly, but he got to be bold.   
  
And Dimitri was close to blushing like a tomato, he looked awfully cute like this. Felix pecked the corner of Dimitri's mouth, he swiped his tongue across his mouth before pushing it passed his lips. Dimitri groaned, a sigh was heard and it was out of pleasure.   
  
Dimitri broke up the passionate kiss and kissed whatever scars he has access to. He kissed Felix's shoulder blade, he kissed a scar that came from a sword when it swiped right across the skin. Dimitri remembers that clearly, he was worried and enraged, he didn't know what to do with his anxiety, and it was nearly like feeling a foreign emotion.  
  
A kiss to his hip, he kissed Felix's slashed palm, feathery kisses place upon it as it's a wound that hasn't healed easily.   
  
He eventually trails his kisses of praise to the man's strong hips, kissing every small or big scar, kisses inside his inner thigh, he solely has stretch marks. Kisses from Felix's thick thighs down to his ankles, and with lots of whining and whimpers, Dimitri did as he was instructed to do.   
  
Dimitri kissed around the edges, teasing him into wailing and begging once more. he then listened, apply pressure to Felix's arousal, feathering his tongue in a circular motion. Hearing him breathe like that encourages the wild boar to go further, dipping his tongue below, lapping at his entrance and moving back to suckle on his arousal.  
  
It felt like the oxygen was being pulled forcefully, out of his throat. He's confident Dimitri's tongue is protruding at his entrance, seeking the wet warmth more with every taste on his tongue. Felix desperately reached for Dimitri's hands, it was like riding a wave of body-shaking pleasure, every lap is a jolt shooting through his body, bouncing his hips as he chases his lover's tongue. He wants to squeeze those big boar-ish hands, wanting his hands enveloped in protective warmth. "Di-Dima! Please! Gimme--Gimme your ha-ha-hands!!" he shouted his name, all pride, and shame swept under the rug until the lovely afterglow would be no more. Fortunately, the boar knows how to listen and grasps for his equal's hands, and eventually, their fingers intertwined.   
  
He made sure Felix listened well and knew to keep his legs open, spreading them wider. His spouse began to tremble like he was freezing, body convulsing to signal how close he is to release. Felix's nails dig into the skin of Dimitri's hand, the mouth latched onto his arousal is becoming too much.   
  
he warns him of how close he is, yet he still continues to wreck Felix's body, drawing out every rough noise of pleasure from his beloved's throat.   
  
A thumb caressed the back of Felix's hand, brushing over the knuckles, all the while licking his spouse's inner walls. Dipping into his tight and wet warmth. He assaulted him with his mouth, coaxing more cute moans, it's worth it just to hear Felix call his name in whimpers, saying it in the sweetest way.   
  
Dimitri wants to edge him, so he stops, gets yelled at and demanded to finish, goes back in and he repeats. Sucking on his partner's arousal, making him scream and thrash about, knocking his head from side to side shoulder to shoulder.   
  
"D-D-Dima!! Dimitri--ah! I-I-I-I'm close!" it sounded like he was close to sobbing, and it worried Dimitri, but he had to finish the task he's been given.   
  
Felix's orgasm is summarized in three laps of Dimitri's tongue in a circular motion, then it was like something tore through his body and he couldn't stop the heat leaving his belly and the coil relinquished. He's spent, he's drained and there's no way Dimitri is going to fuck his already burnt out spouse.   
  
Dimitri arises from between the Duke's legs, crawling towards him and pecked an eager kiss on the corner of the man's mouth. He'd kiss him, however, tasting yourself wouldn't be all that great.   
  
Nevertheless, Felix still goes for that missed mouth kiss. He darted his tongue into the King's mouth, tasting himself and finding his release to taste bitter and salty. It doesn't matter to him, he wanted the sweet mouth of his soon-to-be husband, ravishing every part of this man's mouth.   
  
They spent time in their passionate kiss, soon parting to catch their breaths.   
  
A large hand came to stroke Felix's cheek, he warmed up to the King and smiled, and it's genuine.   
  
But when it came to Dimitri's pleasure, he ignored it just for Felix's own desires, he wanted to please his betrothed in any way he could. He was delighted to hear such cute calls of his name, never getting tired of hearing it. It feels like fire is in his belly, and he wants nothing more than to help comfort his spouses, especially when doing something intimate.   
  
He decides to ask Felix if he enjoyed himself.  
  
"Felix?"   
  
"Mm?" Felix answered in a hum.   
  
"May I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure," there seemed to be more with the way he responded, but Dimitri went on to ask if Felix was pleased with his experience, but sadly, he was cut off before even finishing his question.   
  
"But can you hold it? I want you to sit back."   
  
Dimitri wore that all too familiar wide-eyed expression--more so surprised a bit. He did lean back and for the life of Felix, he doesn't know why he thinks Dimitri is being awkward, but it sure feels like it. Then Felix thought to himself, it's possible he's embarrassed right now.   
  
He's stricken bare, he doesn't reach for a cover for his lower half.   
  
Felix's plan is to relieve him of his now half-soft member.   
  
"Felix, I-"   
  
"Can't you hold it?"   
  
"Pardon me, but what for?"   
  
He ended up ultimately ignored by his spouse, who looked to be contemplating something and knowing his attitude right now, asking him about it would get him nowhere.   
  
Much to his shock, Felix shuffled towards him, coming off as nervous. A thought crossed his mind, Felix not being comfortable is one, and it could be a magnitude of things, right now.   
  
He opened his mouth up the first time, closing it shortly after, but opens it again, and actually spoke.   
  
"I," Felix huffed "l want to return a favor--no, I really want to please you. Before you say anything, I'm comfortable. I just think, " Felix reached for his spouse's softened arousal, which he feels bad for surprisingly "this is something, my bridegroom deserves."  
  
"I-I see..then I shall, allow you to have your way." Dimitri didn't fight back, anticipating an unavoidable chat about why Felix can't touch him. What was also expected is that confused quirked up eyebrow glance.  
  
"Dima, I want to kiss you," his voice cracked and as the only two breathing persons, they said nothing. The jerking of Dimitri's member is slow, like a build-up, teasing of his purple head and small amounts of pleasure. He's on board with the slowness of this, it's softer  
  
"You may."   
  
"I hope you didn't think I was asking," his eyes asked for permission, Dimitri just vocally answered. "Of course. just like you-"   
  
He captured his soon-to-be husband's mouth while he worked his shaft. He protruded Dimitri's mouth with a familiar pink muscle, ravishing his mouth once again, and teases the slit, smearing the pre-cum to get him wet and slick, then he fists up and down his hard length, wrecking moans from Dimitri's throat.   
  
They, unfortunately, separate, but Felix supposes it isn't that unfortunate, he gets to hear his beloved withering from his touch.   
  
To repeat, his touch.   
  
The thought makes Felix's heart soft, he wants to melt in his lover's warm strong arms, afterward.   
  
He kisses Dimitri from his cheek down to his jaw, sucking a bruise there and pressing a couple onto the surface of his neck. Hearing the vibrations of Dimitri's moans against his lips is bliss, something he didn't know would impact him, he's happy to be surprised.   
  
"Fe-Felix..please...s-slow down!"   
  
Felix hummed before responding. "Why?" his tone is coated in sweet affection and he sounds awfully sly.   
  
Dimitri has been reduced to nothing, but a man feeling waves of pleasure that course deeply through his bones. He hasn't been allowed the chance to ask if Felix enjoyed himself--Dimitri undoubtedly would feel disappointed if he disappointed his love.   
  
Dimitri wants to ask, the only problem is the noises that are just flying carelessly out of his mouth.  
  
"Felix, I-I must c..come out and say it," his voice stammered and was interrupted by the pleasurable wreckage coursing through him.   
  
"Well? Out with it," Felix says this in a demanding voice, pumping Dimitri's shaft more for further delicious reactions. Honestly, what's really motivating Felix, is the fact, all of this is because of him. The moans, the whimpers, and urgent pleas of his name. It's wonderful to see his King relaxed just like this--lost in his own pleasure.   
  
Also, apparently Dimitri cannot formulate a single sentence, Felix doesn't plan on letting him. Teasing the underside of Dimitri's arousal, and exploiting the sensitivity of his V-spot, rubbing and moving it with his index and middle finger. He hopes to make him wail, convulse and shake when he releases.  
  
After pumping Dimitri for all he's worth, hearing desperate hot pleas of his name, and Dimitri struggling to speak to him, he released all over Felix's hand. it's a mess.   
  
When Dimitri could choke out how close he was, Felix quickly removed his second hand from his tip and jerked Dimitri with one hand. Needless to say, he exploded and was overcome with exhilaration.   
  
Leaving his shame and pride with Dimitri, he slipped on one of the Boar's large robes and disappeared into the golden lit halls of the night. He knew Sylvain would bring them both a basin of warm water and clean washcloths. He requested them, teasing was involved and then he said he could hear them down the halls--making him grossed out, but a bit jealous.   
  
Felix, in a surprisingly good mood, (still irritable because Sylvain has the ability to do that, apparently.) he didn't threaten to beat him half to death, just demanded him to bring the items he asked for.  
  
Felix returned to his shared Chambers with the King, sitting by his side. He finds Dimitri in a curled up position, he looks delighted and appears to have calmed down from his euphoric high.   
  
"I asked Sylvain to bring us a basin and fresh washcloths. The skirt chaser should be here soon," the Duke stretched his neck turning his head to view Dimitri.   
  
"How kind."   
  
"Mm."

  
They stayed silent, Felix twiddling with his thumbs and Dimitri just...being himself. He's sticky and wet, quite uncomfortable, Felix knows the feeling. Felix feels unbelievably warm, softer than ever and it makes him tingle with something kind--something he wants to do, it's probably the afterglow, but he wants to close the space between him and his love again.   
  
Still shining with sweat, sticky and homely feeling resonating within his chest--his heart.   
  
When he looks over to check on his bridegroom, the bed started creaking as the weight on was shifting around and moving towards Felix's space. Dimitri just took Felix's lap for a pillow, running nimble and cool fingers up his scarred thigh, touching every ugly curve that's etched into his lover's skin.   
  
Dimitri thinks: "How many times has he put himself on the line, just for you? Did you deserve it at all? Why should you be happy, when the dead are not? Why keep Felix prisoner-"   
  
He's torn from his mind upon seeing Felix's hair cascade down to his shoulders, coming in waves like a heavy black tide. He's pretty like twilight.   
  
He turns flat on his back, front exposed, from his calves to his stone-like carved thighs and perfectly sculpted stomach, (honestly, he'd agree Felix is much more beautiful. His arms are strong, from his shoulder down to his biceps and luscious pecs.) staring up at his bride-to-be like he's never seen him before.   
  
Oh, the question, it almost slipped his hazy head.   
  
"Felix?"   
  
"What is it?" he doesn't sound as cranky, his voice is much softer.   
  
"I meant to finish what I wanted to ask earlier.."   
  
"Hm?" then it hit Felix. "Oh! I remember. Yeah, shoot."   
  
Dimitri cleared his throat, it was rough scratchy grunts here and there, eventually satisfied and he spoke. "I know this might be a rather pointless question-"   
  
Felix cut in. "I'll judge that. Go on."   
  
"R...Right. So, I want to ask if you..." the boar's voice trails off, prompting Felix to quirk an eyebrow. "I want to know, did my betrothed...enjoyed himself?"   
  
Felix went through three phases in three seconds, all spoke a different answer and yet meant the same thing.   
  
Felix cleared his throat this time. "You're right, that's the most idiotic thing you've asked me yet," Felix's facial expressions are what make him intimidating, some are thrown off by his scowling eyes accompanied by a fresh smile, he glows radiantly almost matching the brightness of the sun.   
  
Felix looks much like that right now, and he needed to know.   
  
Sadly, an urgent knock echoed on their wooden door.   
  
"It must be Sylvain," Felix patted Dimitri's head, telling him to move so he can get up and shuffle along to the door. He, of course, made sure he was situated, silently praying the robe doesn't slip open when he answers the door.   
  
He twists and pulls the knob, swinging the door open, already presenting Sylvain with an attitude.   
  
"Here you are your Majesty, a basin full of warm water, hopefully, to your liking and fresh washcloths-" Sylvain was cut short when Felix snatched up the cloths and basin full of water, he ushered the foul brained knight to leave and return to his respective room, but he caught the door with his foot and Felix is sure he's prepared to break his foot.  
  
"What is it?" Felix inquiries through gritted teeth.   
  
Sylvain wears his usual ear to ear grin, eyes shine that childish glamour, and has nothing but a mind full of useless advice.   
  
"I want to see how his Majesty is, " Sylvain dramatically clear his throat, a sly smile on his face. "Doing well-"   
  
Felix went right back to the first method, slamming the door, and possibly smashing Sylvain's foot in the process He shut the door right in the skirt chaser's face, huffing out of pure annoyance, but pushed his newfound irritation aside and returned to Dimitri's side.   
  
The mattress wedged under his weight, he put the basin at his feet and dropped the washcloths in the warm water, stripping himself of the large robe he borrowed.   
  
Dimitri tried muffling his laughter, but it was a bust and he showed his clear amusement of the previous situation. With the robes down to Felix's elbows, Dimitri interrupts his undressing, earning the gaze of his lover.   
  
Felix glared, but it wasn't serious, he felt rather playful. "What's so funny?" he bit his bottom lip to hide the upwards curve of his peach-colored lips.   
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing! It's just....hearing the conversation was a little refreshing," his face looked fond and thoughtful, perhaps reminiscent.   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Reminds me of the peaceful days of the Academy."   
  
Felix hummed his acknowledgment, dropping the large robe onto the bed, skin bare.   
  
"Come on," he dipped his hand into the basin, wringing out the liquid washcloth. "I'm going to clean you up."   
  
Dimitri raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe his ears.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want to do it yourself?"  
  
"I..If you feel comfortable-"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Dimitri actually listened. Of course, they'll need a thorough wash, but that's for tomorrow. Felix wiped off all the sweat and sticky fluid, sharing a kiss with his soon-to-be husband, then moves onto cleaning himself. It's embarrassing to wipe yourself down and have something awkwardly stare at you, but it didn't last long.   
  
Felix tucked the basin in the corner beside the door, washcloths soaking in the lukewarm water.   
  
The sheets need to be washed, they'll get some maid to handle it for one they go out tomorrow.   
  
For now, Felix and Dimitri huddle closely, ignorant of the world outside their bubble, and it's only for a little bit. They're silent as moments go by, only the rustling of blankets are heard, along with exchange breaths in the quiet night.   
  
Soon, Felix inquiries his love about their small "mission" tomorrow.  
  
"Why did you agree to go to that village?  
  
Dimitri sighed softly through his nose, fingers tracing his lover's spine.   
  
"Because it is urgent."   
  
Felix's eyebrows knitted, obviously out of frustration or annoyance.   
  
"So, you think," Felix propped himself up on his elbow, Dimitri's hand now flat against his black. "Going to the Eastern Village is an okay idea because it's urgent?" Felix pulls the white ribbon from his hair, tossing it somewhere behind him and not caring to look back.   
  
Dimitri didn't seem to mind.   
  
Dimitri spoke once his spouse settled again.   
  
"How can I protect the weak if I ignore their calls?" Oh, Goddess! He'll never allow himself to accept he can't save everyone.   
  
Felix blows his breath, pulling Dimitri's head to rest on his chest. He cradles his head, running calloused fingers and scarred up hands through sun-kissed locks. His nails scratch that spot on Dimitri's head just right.   
  
"Why can't you let the army take care of it?" Felix shivered when Dimitri huffed through his nose, air blowing across his chest. Felix tilted his head, trying to glance at his spouse.   
  
"Because Dedue informed me of how dangerous this possibly is-"   
  
"And yet, your bright idea is to go there, in person-"   
  
"Mmmm, I was sure you'd respond that way, but you know you can't talk me down from this."   
  
Dimitri snuggled into the comforting softness of the bridegroom's breast. a hand at Felix's back, the free one locked with the other man's, and it is oh so soft.   
  
Felix kissed the top of Dimitri's sunshine hair, fluffed it up and they both calmed.   
  
They discontinued the conversation, lulling into silent slumber, dozing off by listening to the peaceful breathing of one another.   
  
A kiss pressed to Felix's heart.   
  
They slept until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing the second part. Writing about sparring is hard.


End file.
